


First in Best Dressed

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei walks in on Kira sobbing into Ichimaru-taichou’s haori</p>
            </blockquote>





	First in Best Dressed

Title: First in Best Dressed   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Kira x Shuuhei  
Rating: M  
Summary: Shuuhei walks in on Kira sobbing into Ichimaru-taichou’s haori

Shuuhei hunkered down under the window of his friend’s quarters, feeling like an interloper. His sensitive hearing had picked up the sound of muffled sobs, but he didn’t just want to go busting in and demand to know what was upsetting the blond. Kira could be so touchy about things, and Shuuhei wanted to be sure that he knew what he was getting into before he attempted any comforting. He strained his ears, but couldn’t make out any words, just more sobbing and the sound of rustling fabric.

Kira bunched the heavy white fabric in his fists, inhaling the scent that barely lingered, and let the tears flow. Everyone around him hated his captain, seeing only the betrayal, but Kira could remember Ichimaru-taichou’s kindness as well. The way that he had always brought Kira a present whenever he went to the real world, the way that he was always sympathetic to Kira’s worries, and the way that he always greeted Kira in the mornings. 

He could’ve sworn that he heard his friend whisper the name of his taichou, and suddenly Shuuhei understood. He faced the same conflicting emotions. On one hand, Tousen-taichou was a traitor to Soul Society, a man to be hated and reviled, but on the other hand, he was the man who had overseen Shuuhei’s training, the man who had recognised Shuuhei’s talents and the man who had always been there for him. It was a hard thing to turn admiration into hatred.

Suddenly feeling someone else’s presence in the room, Kira looked up in horror, to discover Shuuhei looming over him. Feeling guilty, he tried to hunch over the haori that he had been crying into, trying to hide it from Shuuhei’s sight. He wished that he could do something about his red, tear-swollen face. Then, shockingly, he felt Shuuhei’s arms slip around him, felt broken breaths against his neck, and then a warm dampness spread across his shoulders.

He hadn’t meant to burst into tears, but when he’d seen Kira desperately trying to hide the evidence of his own indiscretion, and seen the fresh tear tracks down his cheeks, he felt his own eyes swell. Shuuhei shivered in the arms of his friend, his pent up grief bursting forth in a tsunami of tears. He had been putting on a brave face for his division, trying to smoother the pain of betrayal in the anger of abandonment. He only wished that he’d seen that Kira was doing the same thing sooner.

The soft sounds of sobbing in his ear caused Kira’s own tears to well up again, and he clutched at Shuuhei desperately as his grief poured out, lancing the wound. It felt good to huddle together like this. As his tears slowed, Kira became more aware of the planes of Shuuhei’s body, the hard muscle under silky smooth skin. Woodenly at first, he began to rub Shuuhei’s back, vaguely remembering the soothing sensation from his childhood.

He’d never, ever felt so good about crying before. Kensei-taichou had abhorred crying; declaring it a weakness and Shuuhei had always tried to live up to his hero’s standards. Somehow though, this didn’t feel like weakness, it felt like leeching poison from his soul, it was cleansing and refreshing. He was glad that it was with Kira though. The man smelt divine, and the feeling of his hand slowly rubbing up and down Shuuhei’s spine was wonderful.

When he realised that he could no longer even hear any snuffling coming from his friend, Kira stopped the motion of his hand and sat back slightly so that he could look into Shuuhei’s puffy eyes. He smiled encouragingly and suggested that they go and bathe. Everything always looked better after a hot bath, especially when the company was equally hot. Rising unsteadily to his feet, he held out his hand for Shuuhei, smiling happily when the man accepted.

Relaxing in the bath with his best friend, Shuuhei felt the pain and sadness slip slowly away. He leant his head against the rim and stared lazily at the blond, who was happily chattering away. Their feet were entwined, due to the limited size of Kira’s bath, but Shuuhei found that he kind of liked the intimacy of the confined space. It added a much needed sense of security to what had otherwise been an emotional roller-coater of a day.

The warm water was dulling his senses and making him sleepy, and Kira allowed himself to daydream, trusting in Shuuhei to keep him from getting cold or drowning. He could feel the warmth of the other man seeping into him where their legs touched, and felt that heat travel the length of his body and into his heart. He sighed blissfully at the sensation, and tried to subtly shift his body so that more of Shuuhei was touching him.

Washed, dried, and curled up next to Kira, Shuuhei felt his eyelids getting heavier by the moment. Soft snores came from his bed partner, and he smiled happily, pulling their shared blanket higher over the sleeping blond. After their bath, Kira had suggested a nap, and Shuuhei had felt so emotionally wrung out that he had agreed in an instant. He had high hopes that after their nap, that they might both feel up to a little mutual activity.

Kira awoke from an incredibly explicit dream about Shuuhei to find the man himself curled around him. There was a hard length poking him in the back and his bed partner was moaning softly. Smirking, Kira ground back against the delicious length and was rewarded with a cajoling murmur and an extra hard thrust. Rolling over in the tight embrace, he reached up to press his lips gently against his friends, and smiled when Shuuhei’s eyes fluttered open.

His dream had come true; Kira was in his arms and reciprocating his advances. Happily, Shuuhei gave into his desires and kissed the man for all he was worth, relishing the cinnamon taste of Kira’s mouth. It didn’t take long to strip off their pyjamas, and Shuuhei moaned aloud at the feeling of hot skin sliding against his own. He bucked his hips up; rubbing his erection against Kira’s quite deliberately, just to hear the blond gasp.

Their lovemaking was hot and fast, a haze of lust and adrenaline like nothing else Kira had ever experienced with another man. Their shared breath was shaky, and their hearts were pounding in time as their sweaty bodies thrust against each other. His orgasm, as it swept through him, was so intense that he blacked out slightly, but Kira didn’t mind, he was almost boneless with pleasure. Beside him, Shuuhei was panting slightly and looking completely wrung out.

Shuuhei cuddled his blond lover closer, wanting as much contact as possible. He revelled in the feeling of skin on skin, of shared breaths and slowly beating hearts. In all the years that he had known Kira, he would never have guessed that the man was so incredible in bed, or that he returned any of Shuuhei’s feelings. He was glad, suddenly, that he had saved himself for his most important person; it made his first time that much more special.


End file.
